everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rampy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Profile art - C.A. Cupid.jpg page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 04:00, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Comments :It's not okay to post images in the comments unless you really, really, really need them to get your message across. Neither of what you uploaded qualified as needed. :Your comment on Cedar's skin can mean a numer of things, but I strongly prefer not to see any comments explaining why a brown-skinned character has brown skin. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:39, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Rampy: numer?, i think you mean number, and it was just a simple theory no need to start something about it, besides i can if i want to, i have the right just like any other person to speak my mind or type it, if you don't like it just ignore it or find away to ignore it, but don't block me there's no reason to. thanks for the understanding, also why can't i post images?, i have the right too don't i?, it kinda relates to the topic, and i wasn't even planning on putting it in the Wiki (besides i've seen something like this on other wiki's so don't just gang up on me about it), i just wanted to use it for an explanation, and pretty much yeah i really really wanted to, okay? besides this is just like Facebook, you know where you use images to express you're comment or something? if that wasn't allowed there's no way it would of been available on the wiki right? i'm so sure. #No, this place is not like Facebook. Not at all. Because Facebook staff gets paid to maintain Facebook. No one is paying me to manage your images that burden an image database I need to maintain. So, unless you are willing to pay me, I will not tolerate you trying to put yourself above the rules I created to ease up the workload. #Trying to get me on a minor typo actually does more harm to you than to me. #I never said anything about blocking. I deleted your comment and asked you to not post anything like that in the future. I do not tolerate a hostile environment to the POC portion of the users/readers and you can bet you'll encounter the limits of "i can if i want to" if you disagree about that particularity. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:59, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Who said i was trying to put myself above the rules?, and no i am not paying you squat, i don't know if i was trying to get you in a minor typo but if i was i am sorry?, and come on, it's just a Wiki you don't need to get so over worked about it, its a very nice detailed Wiki, but honestly, it doesn't sound as nice when you've got somebody commenting back at you like you did something wrong and don't know what you did wrong. ::I'm going to cut this short because you are rather unpleasant to deal with. You've got your orders, to which I'll add that you go read up on the rules. Ignore the rules and common courtesy again and I'll actually have you blocked. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::do you think i wanna deal with you?, and what rules are you talking about? you're made up rules on you're Wiki or the Wiki sights actual rules?? i don't know where the stupid rules are!!, so if i can't find any rules that means you expect me to know what the rules are?! use you're brain and ask for god sakes! >:( ::